I hate you,un
by Disgraceful Art
Summary: A series of one shots exploring the relationship between Itachi and Deidara.
1. I hate you un

_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I am making no money off of this_

* * *

"I hate you, you know."

Even though their was no vocal reply Deidara knew Itachi was awake and listening to him.

"I really do, un"In the beginning the silence use to bother him. He was use to and loved being surrounded by sounds-knowing their was other life around him and interacting with him.

"You know even Sasori-danna speaks more than you, un"Deidara glared at Itachi's sleeping form, he doubted it was the real Itachi; no one could possibly lay so perfectly still. He studied the sleeping form for a moment before getting up to turn on the light. Itachi did not move, not even the slightest twitch of the eyes. Deidara frowned "A clone . . .I knew it un." He flicked the light off and stomped back over to his bed, he was so annoyed he didn't notice there was something different about his bed-it was made. But he did notice there was something on his pillow. Curious and slightly startled he picked the object up and studied it. He didn't need the light on to tell it was some type of bird feather. Deidara was confused for a moment while he thought of how it was possible for a bird feather end up on his pillow so fast. He looked over towards his partner's sleeping form to his surprise the clone was still there unmoved. He frowned feeling both confused and annoyed. The feather hadn't been on pillow when he was on his bed which meant it was placed there when he went to turn on the light. But the clone hadn't moved which meant it was the real Itachi who placed the pillow on his bed. He glared around the dark room for a moment searching for something out of place, for something he could use as proof that the culprit was Itachi. The self proclaimed artist didn't have to wait long to find his proof . .. More like the proof found him.

"A genjutsu" startled Deidara flinched a bit before turning around to glare at his temporary partner. "I knew that, un." He tried not to squirm under the gaze of the sharingan. "Well what the hell do you want, un?" His eyes narrowed once more at Itachi as the Uchiha ignored him to sit down on _his_ bed.

"It's interesting that you chose to ask that question when there are so many other more important questions you could have asked."

"You want me to ask an important question, un? Fine, why the hell are you such an asshole?"

"Would you like me to answer that question from a philosophical point of view or a psychological point of view? Or would you prefer sarcasm?"

"I hate you, un. Get off my bed."

"You are on your bed."

"No I am standing and your sitting on my bed, un."

"Physically your still lying on your bed. Mentally your standing up and talking to me. This is a genjutsu remember?"

"Why are you so talkative, un?"Once more there was silence. Deidara had to admit even though he was annoyed at Itachi he was enjoying their conversation. The genjutsu master was an enigma and Deidara was sure he wouldn't get this opportunity again."To measure your hatred for me."Before Deidara could reply the whole room _changed. _And he was once more lying on his bed except this time he was alone in the room-no feather to be found.


	2. Light a fire

_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I am making no money off of this  
_

* * *

Once more Deidara glared at his companion, not even bothering to hide the loathing he possessed for the other Akatsuki member. "And why can't we light a fire, un? It's cold. un!" As if to make his statement more true Deidara shivered.

Itachi didn't even spare his partner a glance. Dutifully he keep watching the entrance to the cave. "Deidara please refrain from making so much noise I rather avoid a confrontation with hunter-nin."

Deidara snorted, "It's not like we can't kill them, un. Besides I'm freezing! Just light a fire already, un."

"The fire would draw attention to us."

"So use a genjutsu,un. Isn't that what your suppose to be good for, un?"

"That would _also_ draw attention to us."

The cave was filled with silence for a moment while Deidara glared at Itachi before muttering, "Some prodigy, un. Can't even figure out a way to be useful, un." He turned his attention away from Itachi to examine his cloak. He frowned and added water jutsus on his 'Things I Hate' list when he discovered his cloak was _still_ soaking wet. Sighing Deidara once more returned his attention towards Itachi, who had the luxury being **warm **because he was wearing a **dry** cloak. "Look if you don't light a fire, I will, un."

"Are you really that cold?"

Deidara glared before speaking, "No, I just like to complain, un."

When Itachi turned his attention back towards the cave entrance Deidara stood up, "You know what,un. Fuck it. I'll just-" but before he could finish his sentence he felt something soft and warm on his face. Removing the item Deidara realized it was a cloak, more specifically Itachi's cloak. Deidara was silent for a moment as he just stared at the cloak slightly stunned before finally putting it on and sitting back down. "It stinks like you,un." He wouldn't admit but the cloak was warm and smelled nice.

* * *

NA: Okay I started writing this story on a whim. I really love the ItaDei pairing but my main worry with the pairing is the charaterzation. So instead of writing uber long chapters I'm just wiritng small drabbles so I can work on and perfect their charaterzation. Once I'm really comfortable with them I'll start writing longer chapters and start working on other stories with them.

Also the first two chapters are set a couple months after Deidara joins the Akatsuki so Itachi and him are like 14 years old.

I'll work really hard to make chapter three longer and have more development. It'll take me about a week before the I'll have ti anywhere near ready though.

Thanks for reading and reviews are love. :)

* * *


	3. You don't truly hate me

_I don't own Naruto_

* * *

Itachi sighed as he stared out the window. He knew it was moments like these he should treasure. Moments where he was alone, moments where he could take off his mask and for a few precious moments think feel and look human. Today however was a day where he couldn't enjoy the moment of being unwatched. He tried to reason with himself that the main reason why he couldn't relax was because Deidara was lying unconscious on the bed next to him with a fever. That it was partially his fault the younger teen was sick. He did let Deidara sit in the cave for a while shivering in the cold. But he knew that wasn't the reason why.

Instead of glancing at the calendar he chose instead to look at his temporary partner. Itachi wouldn't admit it to anyone but he enjoyed having Deidara as a partner. He wasn't attracted to his personality or ability but rather the fact that it was safe being Deidara's partner. The blond bomber didn't know any of the secrets of the Akatsuki and unlike Kisame, Deidara wasn't being ordered to watch him.

Itachi was confused at first when he found out he was allowed on a mission with someone other than Kisame, Pain, or Konan. He knew under Madara's orders he was to be closely watched by those three. He is too much of a threat to Madara not to be under close watch, which is why he was confused at being paired with Deidara. Someone who knew nothing of Madara or the secrets of the Akatsuki. Someone who he could easily defeat with a simple genjutsu.

After thinking about the matter for a while he could come up with only one conclusion. Whatever Kisame was working on with Madara had something to do with his little brother. Officially Kisame was on a mission to find out more information on Orochimaru and to find a way to retrieve his ring. Itachi highly doubted that was what was really going on. For Kisame and Madara to both be gone meant something was going on that would upset him. This mission with Deidara was just a way to keep him busy and out the way.

Once more Itachi returned to looking out the window. He tried to keep himself calm by looking out the window and watching the civilians, because if he didn't he might just leave Deidara here and rush to Konoha, even though it's already been three days since he last seen Kisame. Anything Madara wanted to do he would have done by now.

A cough and groan interrupted Itachi from his thoughts. He once more turned his attention away the window and back towards his ill partner. "You should be sleeping, you have a fever."

"It's all your fault, un."

"I apologize, I didn't realize your immune system was so vulnerable."

Deidara simply glared at the older teen before turning his attention towards the calendar on the wall. "It's already the 23 of July? I been stuck in this damn organization for six months already, un?"

Itachi didn't reply and looked out the window doing his best to forget the date and what it meant to him.

"Whats the matter? You looked like someone killed your dog,un." When Deidara realized Itachi wasn't going to say anything else he keep speaking. "Not that it would matter to you,un. After all you killed your whole clan-"

"It would do you well not to finish that sentence nor to continue with that topic. Go back to sleep Deidara."

Even though Itachi managed to say that sentence as if he was talking about dry paint, Deidara knew that was a threat. He paused for a moment before deciding to test Itachi's patience. "You know, there are rumors that you didn't commit the massacre, un."

Silence.

"Heh . . . So the great Uchiha Itachi has emotions and feelings too. I wouldn't have notice months ago but after being with Sasori-danna for so long I can see your human too. A human who is an asshole, but human none-the-less un."

"I murdered my whole entire clan, very few still consider me human."

Silence.

"Hmmm so you did murder your clan, un? Couldn't have enjoyed it if your so touchy about it. I guess that's a good thing for me. Anyone who can murder family and be proud about it is insane. At least you still have your sanity, un."

"Why do you care?"

"About your sanity?"

"About me, about what I do."

"I already told you, I hate you, un."

"Hatred is just a form of passion. It requires a lot of attention, time and emotion. If you truly detest a person why not just ignore them? Why rip open a healing wound and allow it to fester?"

"One day I'm going to kill you,un. And if I don't invest in hatred for you, then I won't enjoy the kill,un."

Deidara glared at Itachi when the sharingan user had the nerve to laugh at him.

"Did I say something funny, un."

"You know nothing of true hatred. If you can sit next to me, talk to me, and not feel so much emotional pain that it turns into physical pain, then you know nothing of hatred." Itachi sighed, "Your still young, maybe you'll be unfortunate enough to learn true hatred when your older."

Deidara snorted, "Don't speak down to me like I'm some child, un. How much older are you then me? A few months? A year? Whatever your not old enough to start speaking about life as if you truly know it, un."

Silence.

"Oh now you have nothing to say, un?"

"I have too much on my mind to waste words on someone who won't listen. You really should rest. Your not in a state to be excited."

"I am calm, un."

"Your never calm. Everything you do you put emotion into."

"Yeah because I'm an artist, un. And unlike you I'm not emotionally shut down and I refuse to pretend."

Silence.

"What no wise words now, un?"

"Deidara, I don't know why your so interested in me nor do I know what you want from me. But my patience is wearing thin. Please go to sleep."

"I told you, I hate you un."

Silence.

"Alright fine I'm bored, un."

Silence.

"At least acknowledge my presence -" Deidara stopped speaking, surprised that his partner actually stood up and was now sitting on the edge of his bed. "I said acknowledge my presence, not sit on my bed. Now move, un."

Itachi ignored his partner's request instead gently grabbing Deidara's chin, "What are you doing, un?" Itachi did not willingly touch others, not even to kill them, so Deidara was nervous wondering what the older teen had planned.

"Forcing you to sleep."

Before Deidara could reply, Itachi already had his sharingan active. He watched the three black tomoe begin to spin because falling asleep. He woke up alone.

* * *

_AN:  
I hope this chapter wasn't too boring but I wanted to give reason as to why Itachi and Deidara are together on a mission and not make it seem so random._

Don't know who Madara is or why Kisame is Itachi's watch dog rather than his seeing eye shark then read the manga.

I am not really done with this chapter there is more but I was too tired to type it all up. So I am just posting it in two parts. The second part won't be up for a few days though cause I'll be busy at work.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They keep me happy :)

And sorry for any typos I don't have a beta reader ;;


	4. Bring the Pain

A/N: I don't own Naruto and I'm making no money off of this.  
I'm sorry this took so long to put up. I been really sick and busy at work. You wouldn't believe how many times I had to re-write this chapter. I have a headache now. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Deidara's coughing woke him up. Not even bothering to open his eyes he lazily reached his right hand out and blindly searched for the glass of water he knew was on the bedside table. He knew he found what he was searching for when he heard the sound of glass breaking. Cursing Deidara finally sat up.

Since the room was too dark for him to see anything and he learned his lesson about blindly searching for breakable objects Deidara went for option number three. "Itachi I know your not sleeping. Make yourself useful and turn on the light, un."

Once second . . . Two seconds . . . Three seconds . . .

"Asshole, are you deft? The light please."

Deidara growled as once more his request was greeted with silence. "I swear if your in that fucking bed," Deidara began his threat as he carefully left his bed to walk towards the light switch, "I'm gonna -ow!" He didn't have to look down to know his foot was bleeding. Muttering death threats under his breath the blond bomber finally achieved his goal of turning on the light switch. He immediately noticed that Itachi was not in the room. "I'm going to smoother him in his sleep tonight," He promised himself while he removed the piece of glass from his bleeding foot.

Hobbling over to the bathroom to clean his cut, Deidara cursed the Uchiha's existence.

* * *

Itachi listened to the red haired female with great interest. So far he learned, besides the fact that she couldn't hold her liquor, was that Orochimaru was creating his own village. If her information was correct the village would be called Sound. He wasted no time in ordering her another drink, the more she drank the more information he would receive.

Itachi was about to ask the drunk teen a question when a loud, "What in the hell do you think you are doing un?" interrupted him from his thoughts. And startled his drunk companion.

" Ah, Keiji it's so good to see your awake. How was your nap?"

Deidara narrowed his eyes at Itachi and then at the drunk redhead. For Itachi to use a fake name that meant the girl was someone important. "My nap was fine. I was slightly worried when I woke up to an empty room alone. But now that I know your fine and well I can return to my rest peacefully."

_Translation: I wanted to strangle you but couldn't find you. And as soon as you step foot in that room I will HURT you_

Deidara was about to peacefully leave and plot Itachi's death when the drunken girl finally decided to speak. "Makoto who the fuck is this bitch?"

Deidara took a deep breath and reminded himself that the girl served some purpose. He could kill her when her purpose was over. "I'm his cousin, un."

She snorted, "Bullshit. Makoto I knew you were here with someone else," Itachi easily dodged the shot glass aimed his head.

Sensing a lost cause and waiting to avoid a scene Itachi quickly placed a sleeping jutsu on the teenager before glaring at Deidara. "Thank you for ruining a perfect opportunity to gather information." He got up from the stool and started making his way back towards their room. Deidara's limping informed him that the young bomber was following him. Itachi briefly wondered why his partner was limping but figured he would find out soon enough.

Itachi closed their room door behind them before sitting on his bed. He didn't make himself too comfortable knowing he needed to be able to doge whatever attack his partner may throw at him.

"Who the hell was she?"

Itachi arched an eyebrow slightly surprised Deidara put gathering information before trying to kill him. Maybe the young bomber did have potential to be a decent ninja.

"A member of the Fuma clan."

Deidara glared at Itachi, "Some more information than that! I'm your partner."

"She informed me that Orochimaru is starting his own village in the Land of the Rice Fields called Sound."

"His own village, un? Well that should make finding him easier."

"Just because he has his own village doesn't mean he'll be there. Orochimaru has a talent for being everywhere yet no where at the same time."

"Were you able to find out the purpose of Sound?"

Itachi blinked and wondered if he was trapped in a genjutsu. Deidara going five minutes without proclaiming his hate for him and being a responsible ninja? Who knew such a thing was possible. "No, I was unable to speak with her for long. My best guess is that Orochimaru needs a place to conduct his experiments without outside interference."

"Makes sense,un." Deidara looked thoughtful for a moment before sitting down in his bed. "Itachi, why didn't you kill Orochimaru when you had the chance to?"

"Your assuming I had the ability to do so."

Deidara snorted. "You really are an asshole. Your going to let someone as dangerous as Orochimaru loose. You should have killed him,un."

"I am sure there are people who feel I should have allowed you to blow yourself up instead of releasing you from the genjutsu."

And that sentence broke the moment of rare peace between the two.

"Oh so you want me dead, un? Why scared of me?"

Itachi resisted the urge to laugh. "I do not wish death upon you, I am sure you shall quite easily find death soon enough by your own means. To be honest your unstable mental state of mind does scare me slightly."

Deidara was so angered by Itachi's words that instead of throwing something at the egoistical brunt he just threw himself instead. The space between the two beds was small so Deidara had an easy time landing on top of Itachi. Landing a solid punch of the older teen wasn't so easy.

It didn't take Itachi long to pin the raging blond to the bed. "Since we are partners and since I may have to put up with you again in the near future I will give you a piece of advice which I hope you put to good use. Emotions are worthless to our kind. They only serve as a weakness. Let go of your emotions or they will lead to your downfall."

Itachi would have let his partner go but Deidara was still struggling and no where near calm.

"Shut up, un! Stop acting as if you know anything! I hate you, just let me go already!"

"Hatred requires a lot of passion. Use that passion to keep yourself alive."

Deidara stopped struggling and glared at Itachi. "Trust me I'll be alive long enough to spit on your grave."

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "Hn. You dig your own grave." He let go of the irate blond. "I would appreciate it very much if you would remove yourself from my bed."

Deidara's reply came in the form of a punch which Itachi easily caught. In a swift movement Itachi had Deidara's arm twisted behind his back. "I already asked you politely Deidara. Get off my bed, I am tired and done playing with you."

"I'm not a fucking play toy, un."

"Well your too unprofessional to take seriously. When I let go of your arm I want you to at least stop making pathetic attempts to hurt me."

This time when Itachi let go of Deidara the younger teen retreated to his bed without a fuss. If looks could kill Itachi would be in Hell playing poker with the Devil.

Itachi wouldn't admit it out loud but he enjoyed how Deidara acted without fear around him. He figured the younger teen was the only honest person he been around in years.

"Deidara, why is your foot bleeding?"

The young artist was disturb from his thoughts of ripping out Itachi's eyes by the object of his hatred. He opted to ignore Itachi and go back to his happy thoughts of a dead Uchiha laying at his feet.

"If it's bleeding through the bandages then it needs stitches. Stitch it up soon because I am not carrying you tomorrow."  
Deidara rolled his eyes and looked down at his foot. The cut hadn't looked that deep to him. Without saying a word to Itachi he hobbled over towards the bathroom to clean his cut and re bandage it. To hell with stitches it was just a simple cut.

Itachi made himself comfortable and fell into a light sleep only to be woken up by Deidara shaking him awake.

"Hn?"

"I don't know anything about stitches."

Itachi figured that was as close to a please Itachi I need your help he was going to get from Deidara.

"Fine, wait here while I get a needle."

"Itachi-"

"Hn?"

"I know whenever we fight you always hold back . . . You hardly even try. As much as I hate to admit it right now your stronger than me. But I'm warning you now, things won't always be that way, un."

Itachi gave Deidara his normal blank state look before going to look for a needle.  
Deidara wouldn't know it but he just earned Itachi's respect and interest.

* * *

N/A: Sorry nothing romantic. I planned a kiss but it just didn't work out. After all it is Deidara and Itachi those two need to throw some punches at each other a few times before a kiss can happen.  
and I know this chapter has a bunch of mistakes sorry but I still don't have a beta reader.

I tried using Deidara's "un" less. I hope I didn't use it too little now -.-

Comment are love. Please let me if there is anything too off about their characterzations or if I have any other flaws.


End file.
